I miss us
by Tevas
Summary: Felicity feels a little bit nostalgic. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

**Mistakes are all mine. No Beta Reader.**

* * *

Felicity sat on her usual chair while watching the others team Arrow members with nostalgia. In recent weeks that have followed, so many things have happened - whether in a good or bad way - with the introduction of two new members. It is true that with everything that is currently happening in Starling city, any help that they can get is most welcome but due to all this upheaval the team is no longer the same, so many things had changed, and Felicity is struggling to adapt and sometimes she even feels excluded. Being part of a team and coming in this place that she considered as her sanctuary has always brought happiness in Felicity's life, except these passing days she feels more and more tempted to stay at home with her faithful friend Ben n Jerry dark chocolate ice-cream or go far away from everything. Maybe she should take a little vacation away from Starling City.

Felicity suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and saw very sweaty Oliver staring down at her.

"God!" She exclaimed and put a hand on her fast racing heart.

"Oliver will do." Oliver said with cocky smile. Felicity gave him a deadly stare, but he only raised an eyebrow at her instead of being impressed.

"What do you want Oliver?" She abruptly said.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine, great." She turned in her rolling chair and started to type on her keyboard, with hoped that Oliver would leave her alone. Unfortunately, she forgot how stubborn he could be. He sat on the edge of the table, crossed his arms and stared at her.

"You seem very distant today." I've been distant for days but you seem too busy with your sick love triangle and your thirst to revenge to see, she silently thought.

"I'm fine." Felicity said. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, and Felicity's heart skipped a beat and she felt a shiver running through her body. Previously, when Oliver used to touch her she was always happy and was ready to do what he wanted, but nowadays she hated it because she felt pathetic, stupid, and angry by her reaction to a single touch. She no longer wants him to have such power on her. But she knows that it was easier say than done.

"You know you can tell me everything Felicity." He said.

"Not really." She muttered too softly for Oliver to hear.

"Does it have something to do with Isabel or my mother? They have told you some things that -"

"No."

"It concerns your family or Barry, something happens to him?"

"No, he is still in the coma." Felicity said with her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Felicity, look at me." Oliver ordered.

"I don't answer well to order."

"I'm not ordering you; I'm just…look at me Felicity, please."

Felicity sighed and reluctantly raised her head. She was surprised to see Oliver's worried expression.

"We're friends you can tell me if something's wrong. You know I'll do everything in my power to help you." Felicity thinks it was impossible not to confide to him when he looked at her like that.

"It's just..." She sighed trying to find the words to explain. "I'm just feeling a little nostalgic of the time when the team consisted only of Diggle, you and me. I'm not saying that I'm not happy to have Roy and Sara with us." She hurriedly said when she saw him frown. "But it's not the same. I have the feeling we're not as welded as before. Do you recall the time when we were the three Musketeers, the three amigos? It was only a few weeks ago and yet it feel so far away. I miss us, I miss our threesome - " Felicity put her hand over her mouth and blushed when she realized what she just said. Oliver opened his mouth to say something but finally decided against it and let her continue. "I-I don't mean threesome, threesome in a sexual way I just…I miss the time we spent together whether at the lair, outside during a mission or at the Big Belly Burger, I miss the days when we ate on the mat, ate junk food, and bickered, well, it was mostly Diggle and I who were bickering while you sat there shirtless, sweaty and looking like Greek god with your fabu...3...2...1...I think I'll stop talking now." She looked down and stared at her hand, unable to anticipate Oliver's reaction. She heard him sigh then he finally decided to talk.

"You're right; things are no longer the same." Oliver said after a few seconds.

"I know I'm right."

"We don't spend much time together anymore but, we're still a team and the three of us will always have a bond that nobody will never be able to break no matter how many new members will come in our team and don't forget that you 'll always be my girl." But never your girlfriend, she sadly thought. Felicity looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. If he thinks that his little empty speech has convinced her to stop worrying then he doesn't know her at all.

"Yes." She lied while trying to show Oliver her most sincere smile.

Oliver smiled back then stood. "I would have suggested that the three amigos went to Big Belly after we're done here, unfortunately Sara and I have something planned with Laurel, we're trying to re build our friendship" Of course, the Lance sisters before the IT girl, she thought. "So we will do that another time." Oliver said before going.

"Of course." But Felicity knows that next time never come, and even if Oliver has said otherwise the link between the three has already broken once when he has chosen Laurel over the team, Felicity just hope that it won't happen again but this time because of another Lance sister.


End file.
